Silent Water
by Deepquote
Summary: The world's most dangerous serial killer. Dr. Ranma Saotome?
1. Chapter 1

**Silent Water**

**by**

_DeepQuote_

**Author's note:** _The NPA is the National Police Agency and it is the only "official" Japanese law enforcement agency I could find._

**Disclaimer:**_ Ranma 1/2 and related characters do not belong to me, and are used here without permission strictly for entertainment purposes. This story was partly inspired by Silence of the Lambs by Thomas Harris._

_**"When I wish to find out how wise, or how stupid, or how good, or how wicked is anyone, or what are his thoughts at the moment, I fashion the expression of my face, as accurately as possible in accordance with the expression of his, and then wait to see what thoughts or sentiments arise in my mind or heart, as if to match or correspond the expression."**_

_**Edgar Allen Poe "The Purloined Letter"**_

_Step._

_Step._

_ Step._

Ranko Tendo cursed silently to herself as her footsteps echoed through the empty hallway, announcing her arrival to the inmates held within the small cell block. This wing of the prison was designed for those prisoners who incarceration requirements were beyond maximum security. It was specially created to house inmates of "Special" circumstances. The wing was a prototype designed to test the effectiveness of certain building techniques for holding various superhuman criminals. Housed within these walls were some of the world's most dangerous criminals.

The neutrally colored walls were constructed of a carbon polymer designed to look and feel like concrete, but have the strength and durability of 12 inch solid steel. The use of the synthetic compound cheapened cost of the walls, but it also allowed for easy cleanup when things got messy. This ease of cleaning was aided by a clear outer coating. The clear coating was a silicate based compound used to additionally fortify the walls. The compound was capable of withstanding great amounts of heat and energy when applied to the walls. The criminals of the wing were highly adept at using such energies. The highly advanced and durable construction techniques, a state of the art surveillance system, and individual inmate tracking chips, made this particular wing of the prison was as close to inescapable as any prison truly was.

Despite the technological assurances of such a highly advanced prison, Ranko was still on edge. This place unnerved her, and after all it did house some of the most dangerous criminals alive. Everyone had reassured her multiple times that she was totally safe among the inmates, she didn't believe them at all. Someone who didn't know her would just she was just a scared little girl. The thing is, Ranko Tendo didn't get scared, she got even. In spite of this devil may cry attitude, even the hairs on the back of Ranko's neck were standing up in place like this.

With each step continuing to echo down the hall, Ranko continued on towards her destination. She was here to visit the most deadly man on the entire planet. A serial killer that had taken the combined forces of the NPA and Interpol to catch. She was here to talk with the very man who inspired the creation of this cell block. It was a surreal feeling for the young trainee. For Ranko had not even graduated from the NPA academy and yet here she was already walking to the darkest recesses of the prison system. As she listened offhand to the echoes of her footsteps, Ranko noticed a slight chill beginning to develop, as if all of the heat in the far end of the hall was being sucked away. The cold brought an involuntary chill to her bones, as she thought back to the beginning, back to the day she got the assignment...

_**FlashBack**_

Tokyo, Japan. NPA Academy.

2 Days Earlier...

Palmstrike, Left sided dodge, Dragon tail...

This kata was one of Ranko's favorites, it helped her relax. It wasn't a complex kata, but for Ranko while wrapped in it's graceful moves, she felt at peace. It was this daily practice which earned Ranko's reputation among her fellow classmates. When Ranko first started doing katas early in the morning, she found various male admirers watching for their own benefit. It didn't take long before the men were given a close and person demonstration. The female students who enjoyed the demonstration with unrestrained glee, had a different attitude toward Ranko's katas. They were affectionately named "Slow motion ass-kickings".

Today, however there was no new admirers this morning, there were no distractions and Ranko's mind focused on her art. Water flows, Wind flys, and Ranko seemed to do both during various parts of her kata. This deadly but beautiful dance soothed Ranko it lulled her into a sense of peace. It also gave her evidence. Evidence that she had control of herself and her environment. Concentrating on her movements, Ranko carefully controlled her breathing. Oxygen filled her lungs, and instincts flowed among split second decisions as one kata became another.

"Tendo."

Gone. No more grace, no more flow, and barely any control. The flawless form of anything goes was stopped by a single word as Ranko fought to regain her center before reacting to her company. She fought desperately, only to regain the control shattered by a single world.

"Tendo"

Biting back her tongue, Ranko flowed into an improvised ending to her workout bringing her face to face with her company.

"Yes, sir?"

"Takahara wants to see you in his office, pronto."

"Yes, Sir. You wouldn't happened to know why?"

"Sorry Tendo, but I don't. I'm just the messenger. I suggest you report to his office immediately."

"Yes, Sir!"

Digging her feet into the moist earth, Ranko sprinted forward, her legs racing as she sped off toward the other end of the campus. The wind flowed through her wild hair as Ranko bounded through the campus with speed usually reserved for race cars and fighter jets. It was only a matter of minutes before Ranko reached the main doors of the Behavioral Science offices. Upon entering the building, Ranko adapted a more civilized pace of walking as she composed herself, and tried to look as presentable as possible.

She nodded politely to the agents and staff that she passed, as she winded her way through the various nondescript offices that made up the Behavioral Sciences Division. Ryu Takahara was the director of behavioral sciences, and he was her mentor. Takahara was the finest profiler the NPA had, and he single handedily led the NPA And Interpol to the downfall of the most notorious serial killer of the modern day.

The Wild Horse.

Finally arriving at her destination, Ranko waited politely for Takahara's secretary to address her before attempting to enter his office.

"Ms. Tendo."

"Yes?"

"Mr. Takahara wants to see you immediately, please go right in."

"Thank you."

Consciously aware of her cautious pace, Ranko enter Takahara's office. Upon entering, idle thoughts of what she must look like bundled in her regulation PT clothes all covered with sweat. With her wild hair all over the place, Ranko was quite sure she looked wilder than even her name could express.

Ryu Takahara's office was like any other you would expect to see in the behavioral sciences division. Manila file folders sat on the desk piled among pictures, maps, and forms burying the desk. Even the walls seemed an extension of the buried desk as multicolored push pins held many of the same items to the walls.

"Ms. Tendo. It's good to see you. Please sit down."

"Thank you, sir. um..You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Tendo. I did. I have a job for you. You know you come highly recommended by your instructors for this assignment. And, I recall you giving me quite a had time on my views of primitive instincts in serial killers."

"Yes, Sir. I remember you being most adamant about the fact that most serial killers are methodical in their madness, not animals of instinct."

"Correct and most of the research the bureau has collected on serial killers in custody support my theory. Well, I should say All of them except one support my theory. He refused to cooperate, and I know that if he did his insight would be more valuable than all of the other data. I'm sure you've heard of him... Dr. Ranma Saotome..."

"The Wild Horse."

"Yep, that's him, and I want you to interview him. So far he has refused to cooperate with any attempts to categorize him. Saotome being a Doctor of Psychiatry he knows exactly how to block our attempts to understand him. He knows better than anyone both sides of the human mind, the sane, and the insane."

"I've read about Dr. Saotome many times before. The FBI marks him as one of the most dangerous serial killer ever. Even before his capture and murder, Dr. Saotome was a renowned psychiatrist, what makes you think he will talk to me? What can I do that a agent can't do?"

"You can agree with him Tendo."

"Agree with him sir?"

"The reason you were picked for this assignment is actually simple, Tendo. Saotome believe just as you do on the primitive mind. He published a philosophical article shortly after his capture called "The nature of the beast.". With that similarity I believe you have an insight into him no one else does. Use that insight to talk to him, connect with him. In essence, Tendo I am giving you a chance to prove me wrong."

"Prove you wrong how sir?"

"Get Saotome to talk with you, and watch him. Learn what you can about the animal inside the cage. Basically, I'm sending you out there to rattle his cage and see what falls out. I want you to see if you can prove what you believe him to be."

"What is that, sir?"

" A predator."

"Tendo, I've booked you on a flight to Tokyo. I have here a copy of Saotome's file, an expense account, and a special ID for you. The flight leaves in a few hours, I suggest you go and pack."

"Thank you, sir. I'll do it. I will bring you back some insight into Dr. Saotome."

Takahara chuckled. "Good luck Tendo. One last thing. Get inside his head, but don't let Saotome into yours that is when he is really dangerous."

_**End Flashback**_

That was how, Ranko ended halfway around the world in a hi-tech prison visiting the most dangerous man on the earth.

The last cell was quite different from the others. Instead of the standard issue bars, the front of the cells was encased in what appeared to be a clear version of the synthetic steel with large air holes in it, along with what appeared to be a sliding drawer. Among the walls, Various drawings, and pictures lined the walls. The far corner held a large canvas depicting a scene that seems vaguely familiar to Ranko, but she couldn't place it. Small pools of what dotted a slopping valley as endless bamboo poles stuck out of the pools in the foreground and the fog in the back ground.

Within the cell, stood an immaculately dressed young man, his black hair pulled into a ponytail falling over his solider. Upon closer inspection, you could tell it was almost if not a single hair was out of place to put the man's appearance to any less than perfect. Upon noticing the ponytail, the redhead tugged nervously at her pigtail before speaking. Her voice booming forth from her small frame as she tried to exude confidence.

"Dr. Saotome. I am Special Agent Ranko Tendo; I'm with the NPA and We'd like to ask you a few questions."

"Welcome, Wild Child. I know who you are. Warden Kuno informed me I had a visitor coming. I naturally suspected good ole Ryu Takahara. How is he by the way?"

"Agent Takahara is back at headquarters doing his job Dr. Saotome."

"I see. I didn't expect him to send someone else. He must be very busy to resort so sending such a wild child out to do his dirty work. Well, Agent Tendo it is a pleasure to me you. You must forgive me, if I don't shake your hand. I'm incarcerated at the moment."

"At the moment, Dr. Saotome? It sounds like you plan on escaping from this inescapable cell block.'

"Plan? Agent Tendo. no. no. no. no. I know I will escape. It is only a matter of time and opportunity. Now, What do you want from me, Agent Tendo. Did Ryu Takahara send you down to analyze me? Or does he need new insight on chasing that new one... Cane. I believe his name was."

Ranma lips turned into a cruel smirk as his grey eyes seemed to stare unblinkingly at the young agent before him. Pausing only to place her bag on the floor, Ranko stepped forward to the entrance of the cell. She stopped no closer than an inch away from the glass before she spoke.

"Dr. Saotome, You don't frighten me."

"hahahaha..." he chuckled.

"That my dear Agent Tendo is not the problem."

Dr. Saotome mimicked Ranko's motions as he placed himself exactly opposite from her inside the cell. He leaned forward, his eyes never leaving hers as he spoke.

"I scare myself."

Stepping back, Ranko stumbled taken aback by the frank answer from the madman. That was not at all the response she had expected from him. Steeling herself, Ranko reached into her small purse. She pulled forth the Questionnaire, she had been given.

"Dr. Saotome, As I'm sure you know the agency often conducts studies in order to understand the criminal mind, and I was hoping you'd..."

"Tut, Tut, Tut. You were doing so well. You've been polite, courteous, and even forthright by telling me you are not afraid me and , now this... this half-witted attempt to get me to take a... a.. Survey. No. No. No. this will never do... And I had such high hopes for you wild child. You may go now."

"What would you have me do Doctor? Hold up a mirror and ask you what you see? You tell me your scared of yourself, why won't you tell me why? Too afraid to look at a real monster? No man is the judge of another, Doctor. The only one should be examining is yourself."

"Good-bye, Agent Tendo."

"Fine." Ranko hurriedly gathered her purse, and straighten her appearance before regarding the young man once more.

"Good-bye, Doctor."

Step.

Step.

Step.

Just as her heels had announced her arrival to the cell block, they announced her departure just as loudly. About halfway down the hall, Ranko shiver involuntarily. She heard something that sounded like water. A bucket of water to precise. The mere thought of the cold clear liquid sent shivers down Ranko's spine as she continued out of the cell block. Calming herself Ranko managed to hold onto her fear until she heard a strange battle cry come from her right side.

"SWEETO!!"

Seconds after the strange outburst, the cells occupant, a Japanese pervert named Happosai threw cold water from his water pitcher through his cells bars at Ranko. The pervert's beady eyes became riveted to Ranko's white blouse searching for some source of perverted enjoyment. Ice cold water, chilling her to the bone covered her right side, as Happosai cackled maniacally at her discomfort. The cold grip of the water struck her by surprise and her body continued to shiver as the water dripped down to the floor.

"Aaaaaaaa!!"

The cold liquid gripped Ranko stronger than anything. It's icy grip struck fear into her very being. The feel of cold water brought a vision of a small pool with a bamboo pole, and for reasons unknown Ranko hated this place with a vengeance. Caught up in the swirl of emotions brought on by her assault, Ranko almost failed to noticed the doctor calling for her.

"Agent Tendo!" "Agent Tendo!"

"Come back!"

Racing back from the cold water, Ranko took in the warm sounds of the Doctor's voice and once more presented herself before his cell. The water still dripped down her pale face, as the water made her clothes stick to her body. Ranko watched the doctor try to slip his mask of control back on as his eyes glanced over her body trying to insure she was unharmed.

Stammering more from nervousness than the temperature, Ranko spoke.

"d...d..Doctor?"

"My humblest apologies, my dear. I would rather that not have happened to you."

"Then help me doctor. Fill out the survey. Make this humiliation worth my time." Ranko demanded sensing a opportunity.

"I'll do more than help you, Agent Tendo. I'll make this up to you in a way your wild heart can appreciate. I'll give you Cane's head on a plate."

"Cane, doctor? What do you know about him?"

"I know that if you are a good little girl, and travel through the looking glass just like Alice, you will find what motivates our mad Mr. Cane."

"Through the looking glass? What do you mean, Doctor?"

"As the American say, Let you fingers doing the walking young Ranko and you will know what I am talking about. Now go, Agent Tendo. I don't think the old fart will be expecting you so soon. Now go!!"

Sliding the survey into Ranma's cell, Ranko slipped off her heels and tore down the cell block, and out of the building.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Silent Water

by

DeepQuote

Later that evening, Ranko began to read over Dr. Saotome's file.

_Saotome, RanmaAge: 25_

_Born: November 12, 1976 at Tokyo General hospital to Nodoka and Genma Saotome._

_Graduate Furikan High School 1994_

_Tokyo University Ph.D. in psychiatry_

_ MD General Practice_

_Initial Evaluation of Subject upon admission to NPA Maximum Security asylum_

_Subject's early life:_

_Ranma was taken from his mother at the age of 6 to be taken on a 10 year training journey by his father._

_Known mental trauma:_

_At the age of 8, Ranma suffered an intense mental and physical trauma at the hands of his father. Ranma's father sought to teach Ranma a forbidden martial arts technique that had been banned because it eventually drove any trainees in the technique crazy. It is this past event which boiled over the course of Saotome's life, and would later cause him to descend into madness._

_Approximately 8 years later, Saotome developed an unknown condition he refers to as a "Jusenkyo curse" Supposedly, this condition cause Saotome to change from an average Japanese male to a fair skinned, Redheaded woman. While, I have never personally witnessed this metamorphosis, there are numerous pieces of evidence, and sworn eye witnesses accounts to support Saotome's claim of changing gender. It is my believe that Saotome's confusion over his identity, and the addition of the past pain inflicted by his father caused Saotome to revert to an animalistic state, and act violently upon his victims. I believe this animal is an active part of Saotome's psyche and is only held at bay by Ranma's conscious mind._

_I do not believe however, that Ranma can control his animalistic side indefinitely, I think that he can only hold the beast at bay for a limited amount of time. Furthermore, I believe that Saotome may even be encouraging his beast on a subconscious level. By using his inherent charm and grace, Saotome secures people to release the beast on. Saotome tracks his victims carefully selecting the time and place to release his dark beast and enacts its vile desires on innocent victims._

_8/08/01 Tatewaki Kuno_

To Ranko, there was something not quite right with Dr. Kuno's evaluation of Ranma. To her it seemed an overly complex way of calling Dr. Saotome a foul sorcerer who used his good looks to charm people. Why she equated the description Dr. Kuno gave with foul sorcerer, Ranko didn't know. The other papers in Dr. Saotome's file were a mess. There was a myriad number of photos, maps, misc. reports, and other pieces of police paperwork. The first item to catch Ranko's eye was a small manila envelope labeled "seventh victim ???" According to published reports, and various other sources Ranko had only heard of six victims slain by the insane doctor.

Opening the envelope, Ranko emptied its contents onto the hotel desk. Three small evidence bags fell to the desk. Also in the envelope was a single page report folded in half. The report was a standard police missing persons report. Taking up one of the bags, Ranko noticed a small broke piece of green rock, that appeared to be hand carved. The bag was labeled "Broken Jade hair ornament". The next bag contain several strands of hair, which were purple in color, and seem to have blood on the end of them. Taking a guess, Ranko thought this might be unidentified hair from one of the crime scenes. Intrigued by another piece of the mystery, Ranko looked at the final bag. It was a photograph, more accurately half of a photograph. The picture showed 1 older gentleman, three young women all standing next to a red-haired person who had been torn out of the photograph.

The gentleman, Ranko recognized instantly it was...

"Pop?" "What am I thinking, I only know this guy from Ranma's file."

Genma Saotome was the man in the photograph, next to him stood two of the Doctor's one time fiancées Ukyou Kuonji and Nabiki Tendo. The third woman, Ranko did not recognize, her hair was purple and was braided back in a simple style by 2 jade hair ornaments. The young woman's stance was confident, and very assertive. The young woman's attention however was directed at the person who had been torn out of the photograph. Picking up the hair sample, Ranko compared the hair to the color of the unknown young woman; it matched perfectly.

Who was this girl?

What did she have to do with Dr. Saotome?

And who was she staring at beside her?

This evidence piqued Ranko's curiosity as she sat staring at it silently. Looking to the bottom of the photo, she noticed a small label underneath the purple headed woman. Xian pu.

"Grrrrrr........"

Before she even realized it, Ranko had tensed up. Her muscles were fully alert, ready to face the danger. A low growl spilled from Ranko's throat as she stared at the small label.

Xian pu....

Xian.....pu.

Shan pu

Shampoo.

An involuntary shiver traveled down, Ranko's back as she managed to relax for a moment. Ranko could not remember ever meeting the young woman. But deep inside of her, Ranko despised her. The emotions bubbling forth were not what Ranko was accustomed to as Ranko decided the purple-haired mystery woman unnerved her, unnerved her bad. Ranko placed the contents all back in the bag, save for the photograph. Slowly turning the photo around, she saw a small bit of writing.

_Xian pu missing believed dead. Possible 7th victim of Dr. Saotome._

Time came and went as hours flew by. Ranko enjoyed her work and she was quite good at it. she put herself in another time and another place and simply walked around. It was quite simple really, all that was needed was placing oneself into another person. That is exactly what she did. Ranko mentally became Dr. Saotome, with his good, his bad, and even his ugly. Slowly and methodically, Ranko pieced together the experience that helped shape Dr. Saotome.

Ranko shared Ranma's joy at his tournament victories. She mourned the lonely look in his eyes even when he was surrounded by people. She learned his favorite food, shared his opinions on the wonderful feel of a silk shirt. Ranko marveled at the fierce intelligence Ranma unleashed in his papers. She cried at the loss of his mother, and leapt for joy as one by one Ranma began to make his reputation as one of Japan's foremost Psychiatrists.

The she dove into his dark side. Ranma's infamous battles with the pervert who had splashed her. The shame of his father's petty criminal record. Next was the hardest part. Autopsy photos, and crime scene photos. The thrill of the hunt, and anger of betrayal coursing through your body, using all these things Ranko tried to tap into Ranma's dark side. She failed.

It was like night a day. A honorable martial artist and a cold blooded killer. It dumbfounded her, how could one person be both? Ranma Saotome was a doctor, a friend, a loved one ,and a teacher. The killer well it was just plain evil. pure unadulterated evil. It was methodical, conniving and smart.

Startled Ranko realized her mistake, and who had put it there. Ryu Takahara.

"That low-down dirty bastard, he wants me to follow his lead.

Thinking Ranma could be a cold blooded methodical killer is stupid. There is something about him, something darker, and something he can't control." Gritting her teeth, Ranko began once more to try and understand the dark side of Dr. Ranma Saotome.

Changing her approach, Ranko simply placed herself as a killer. The feel of the night air on her body, and the sound of her own breath was all Ranko allowed herself to think of. No more thinking, just reacting; Ranko wanted to simply react to her environment. There it is. The smell of prey, slow, and weak. The sound of its footsteps walking slowly through the house. The sweet smell of alcohol lingering behind. A small secret smile just before She attacks. The warm wet feeling of blood between your fingers, and the coppery smell floating in the air as the prey dies. When the prey dies, she is free..............

Slowly backing down from the mental image, Ranko opens her eyes.

"Oh my god!" she exclaims.

No longer sitting at the hotel desk, Ranko is on the hotel floor on all fours. In front of her is the hotel wall with three foot long scratch marks.....

Elsewhere.....

"Old man."

Silence.

"Old man!"

"What do you want, Ranma m'boy?"

"You know you did something very bad today, old man."

"So what. Ranko-chan was just begging to have old Happy show her a good time!"

"I'm afraid not, old man. She would have pounded you flat, if you had not been in that cell. And just because she didn't say anything about it, doesn't mean I'm not going to. That was very rude, and you will be punished for it."

"Ranma m'boy. You must be crazier than they think I am. You are locked up tighter than I am. There is no way you can hurt me."

Ranma could almost hear the satisfied smirk on Happosai's face as he quit talking. The old letch had been a pain in Ranma's side ever since he first showed up at the dojo. But since that day, Ranma had yet to wish the old pervert dead. Yes, the old man was a pest, but nothing worth being killed for. Tonight however was different. Tonight Ranma wanted the old leach to pay for hurting Ranko. Gritting his teeth, Ranma could feel the beast stirring. His throat was dry, his muscles were taunt, and a slight bead of sweat had broken out from the exertion of keeping control. Then it happened. Ranma smiled, his muscles relaxed, and he licked his lips. The sound was unusual, but if you ever heard it you would have no problem identifying it. The sound got louder and louder, and louder still. Until the whole cell block was filled with the sound of Ranma growling.

This growl was from no kitten, and no house cat ever made such a sound. This was the sound of a hunter. This was the sound of a predator, an angry predator. After a moment of the animalistic cry of fury, Happosai swallowed nervously and wondered. "Have I gone too far this time?"

Silent Water

by Deepquote

Part 4 teaser

Back at the Hotel...

Sipping a glass of sake, Ranko had managed to calm herself down.

She sat staring at the "Claw" mark she had caused. The case was forgotten this was more important. Ranko's past had always been a mystery to everyone who knew her, and the real secret was it was a mystery to Ranko herself. It had been a little over four years since, she woken up in Tokyo general with no name, and no past. She worked hard since that day to build a future for herself. However, deep inside there was always that curiosity.

Who was she really?

What happened to her?

Where did she learn the Art the practiced every day?

After 4 years, Ranko had built herself a new life, a new job, and a new future. The only problem was, she never knew what the old life was, what the old dreams were, and what the old job was. The past was always there like a ghost haunting her from the moment she woke up, till she went to bed. There were times when she managed to escape it for a time, but it always came back. The "claw" mark wasn't the first time her past interrupted her present. Something else always seem to pop up now and then. The first had been the reoccurring dream. A dream about a strange place with pools of water that had bamboo poles sticking out of them.

Steadily sipping her drink, Ranko continued to ponder the strange mark. Her thoughts slowed as she began to consider the past, consider the beginning.

The Beginning...

4 Years ago...

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

The green line bounced relentlessly across the screen, the heart is monitor strong and healthy. It's rhythmic beat seem to coincide with steady breath of the tiny woman in the hospital bed. To the naked eye, nothing seemed wrong with the young woman in the bed. Her medical chart stated her diagnosis as unknown, and her name as Jane doe. The young woman in the bed was more than a medical mystery, she was a complete and total mystery.

The next day...

ring

ring

"hello, Tendo here."

"Good morning, Ms. Tendo."

"oh, Good morning, Sir."

"Is there some reason you saw fit not to report in?"

"um, no sir.. I..."

"Yes, well now that is out of the way. How did it go with Dr. Saotome?"

"Sir, I think it went quite well. I actually got him to take the survey..."

"how did you do that?"

"Well sir there was an incident with one of the other prisoners, and Well Dr. Saotome was afraid I was offended. So he decided to help me out. He said he would "give me Cane's head on a plate." "

"Cane? How in the hell would he know about that?"

"I don't know sir, but he knew about from the beginning."

To be continued...


End file.
